


Nest

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Porn. Of Dick and Tim. In a nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

It had been two hours since he had come home and found that Dick had once more invaded his apartment. But it had not only been that, he seemed to have somehow gathered every pillow he owned, as well as what seemed like every blanket, and made some kind of fortress in the corner of his couch. He was hidden behind a wall of said blankets and pillows, and upon first sight of this… anomaly.. he had been unable to do anything but stop and stare. 

“Hi little brother.” He was greeted casually, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. He didn’t even get a glance. Dick was just watching the television - some ridiculous Spanish soap opera - and seemed intent on catching every moment.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching t.v.” They both knew that Tim had been asking for another answer.

“Yes. I see that. But what in the hell is… _that_?” He gestured to the fortress that he was nestled inside.

“It’s a nest.”

That took a moment to process.

“Excuse me?”

“A nest, little brother. Like bi-”

“Don’t say it.”

“-rds make.”

He said it.

Bringing a hand to his face, he shut his eyes and just took in a breath before sighing.

“Dare I ask  _why_?”

Dick just shrugged, still intently watching the show - which, of course, did not have a single subtitle. Tim wondered if he had any real clue as to what they were saying.

“It’s comfortable.”

Of course. Simple as that. He had made the most ridiculous fortress - oh, right,  _nest_  - and all he needed to justify the fact that he had gathered every pillow and blanket from every inch of his apartment was that it was  _comfortable._

He knew without asking that something was up. He had no idea what, of course, and whether or not he would actually get an answer was fifty-fifty. But when Dick was upset, there was always at least one constant—

Hands reached out beyond the mass of pillows and blankets, making grabbing motions in the air.

—cuddles.

Dick always got ridiculously clingy when he was upset. Maybe it was that the pillows and blankets were filling in for another human being until he was able to rope him in, or that they offered some other kind of added comfort. He didn’t know, he didn’t understand, he wouldn’t try to.

Sighing again, he just dropped his coat on the opposite end of the couch and allowed himself to be captured by the other man who latched onto him quickly and pulled him into the fluffy collected mass, somehow managing to hardly disturb the collection as he dragged him through it. Dick then latched onto him, holding him close as he nuzzled into his neck. A flush immediately rose, creeping up his neck to his cheeks. “D-Dick..”

Tim only earned a hum in response, and he tensed when he felt lips traveling up the front of his throat to his jaw, where the man nipped at the skin. Suddenly, it seemed that those Spanish soap operas were much less interesting to the older man. He had found something that was much higher on his “To-Do List”. Tim’s hands had come to be placed upon Dick’s chest when he had originally been drawn in so tightly, His eyes fluttered closed as his skin electrified as the other’s lips roamed his neck, throat, and shoulder as he pulled his shirt collar to the side. 

“Tim.”

A shiver ran down his spine as he had murmured his name against his skin. He did not open his eyes, and he knew Dick’s eyes were not looking to meet them anyway. He was busy exploring his body, and it was certainly not the first time. His fingers played with the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing them. It was the opportunity for Tim to stop him if he wanted to, though he never said a word. Soon the article of clothing was tossed away, and Dick nudged him back a bit. Tim took the hint, laying down, though Dick stayed close the whole time, never allowing any extra space to get between them. His hands slipped down his torso, playing with the waistline of his pants as his fingers dipped teasingly below the belt. 

After what felt like a terribly prolonged amount of time, their lips met and Tim’s were instantly parted by the eager tongue of the man that hovered above him, swiping over his own. The smaller boy couldn’t help the groan that came when his senses were greeted with the taste of the man he had continually admired and pined after for so long. It was never a situation that he took for granted, as he never thought that something like this would ever be more than a very wet, very secret dream that he would fantasize about time and time again.

Dick’s hesitation, but obvious need, was trying Tim’s impatience to reach new heights. While he played with his waistline, Tim’s hands flew to his belt, undoing it as well as the button and zipper to his jeans. He felt the grin that spread onto Dick’s lips through the kiss as his hand then pressed firmly against the bulge that was defining itself behind the thin fabric of his boxers. He had no intention of holding back the moan that left him then as he tried to grind up into that hand that then went to his hip to hold him in place. He just grunted in frustration. Both boys were breathing harder by the time they separated from the kiss, eyes hazed with lust that they had every intention of giving into. 

The smaller boy’s back arched to get more of the touch he so craved, that drove his mind crazy, but the hand slipped from his hip to dip below the waistband of his boxers behind him. Slipping over the smooth skin, he lightly squeezed, leaving Tim to bite his lip, especially as he felt fingers begin to probe his entrance. He was impatient and he did not want to go through the proper preparation. The fingers that slipped inside just made him all the more anxious. They weren’t enough. His hips bucked again, grazing against the other man’s, making them both groan. The heat had wiped away any sense, and the little bit that was left only belonged to Dick in those moments. He was the only one being careful. 

“P. _.Please_  Dick..”

The whimpered plead made them both more than grateful that he was done. Tim took the chance to even the score, messily trying to remove Dick’s own shirt, hands placing themselves flat on his shoulders before they smoothed down his chest, his torso, before they shakily took to the task of unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down,  _with_  his undergarments. Dick aided in the endeavor, raising himself a bit and kicking them off, leaving them resting half on the couch, half on the floor. It didn’t matter. He had better matters to focus upon.

A sharp intake of breath, fingers pressing into the man’s shoulders, and a small whimper was Tim’s first response as Dick pressed into him at an agonizingly slow pace. The man just hissed, biting his lip, though his eyes were on Tim the whole time - being ever so careful to watch for any serious pain. But Tim knew, and to distract the man’s worry, he leaned up to press their lips together, nipping and biting at the older man’s lips, greedily wanting every bit of him as Dick began to move inside of him at an even pace that began to quicken.

The blankets and pillows around and beneath them shifted with every thrust, a few having already fallen beside the piece of furniture, though most remained in tact in their original positions, despite the vigorous act. As Dick felt the heat coiling in his stomach, and heard the cries and moans of the boy beneath him, his hand rose from the spot at his hip to move only the slightest bit lower, thumb pressing against the head of his cock, fingers rubbing against the shaft, leaving Tim in a writhing unintelligible mess that just wanted more. His hand shifted in time with his thrusts, though they had fallen out of the original rhythm. They were driven by pure need of pleasure, the very pleasure that was driving them towards and over the edge.

By the end of their climax, they were a tangled mass of limbs covered in blankets surrounded by pillows. Both men were tired, and breathless, but Tim was just pulled close as their eyes shut and exhaustion took over. In their quiet moment, there was still the dramatic humming of the soap opera that continued to play from the television. Despite the slight irritation that came with listening to it, Tim had no intention of even trying to move to find the remote. He would tune it out.  But he was sure about one thing beyond that,

“You’re cleaning up your “nest” in the morning.”


End file.
